The present invention relates to a file transmission system for transmitting and storing video/audio files.
Pauperization of a digital camcorder or a digital camera is growing widely, as equipment for taking video or audio. As a medium for recording those video are used various kinds, including an importable one, such as, a HDD (i.e., a hard disk drive) or the like, or a portable one, such as, a DVD (i.e., a Digital Versatile Disc), a BD (Blu-ray Disc), etc. Among of those, the HDD is used very often because of an advantage of a large memory capacity. However, normally, since it is difficult to remove the HDD, there is a drawback that, when it is filled up with the video recorded, it is impossible to take a picture any more, if not taking the data outside the equipment, in any kind of forms, i.e., making a backup or deleting the video, which was recorded.
For taking the backup, it is necessary to make troublesome operations, such as, connecting the apparatus to external equipment, such as, a PC (i.e., a personal computer), etc., thereby to transmit the data with using software for data transmission or the like.
Further, on that occasion, if making the backup, again, on the data, which was already backed up, erroneously, then it takes times, excessively, for the data transmission, or there is a possibility that duplication is generated at the destination or target of backup, thereby generating a waste of time. On the contrary, if the backup is leaked or failed on the data, on which the backup is not yet completed, there is a possibility that the data disappears when deleting it, by mistake, for example.
Accordingly, it is necessary to make management upon a certain data, i.e., the backup is already finished or not thereon, however if the number of video data photographed increases, classifying or managing of them comes to be complicated or troublesome, and therefore being inconvenient.
Then, as a technology for discriminating the data, between those already backed up or those not, in particular, when making the backup, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-312367 (2004) (hereinafter, being called “Patent Document 1”), there is disclosed a technology, wherein the photographed data is moved into a folder, which is produced within a memory card, when the photographed video, which is recorded in the memory card attached with the digital camera, is transferred to the PC, while in the PC, the photographed video, which is a backup file of the photographed video transferred, is recorded on the HDD, thereby to be registered into a video database.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-312367 (2004).